Stuck
by Cindre
Summary: Sequel to Watermelon, for Genkaku. Mitsuo has a problem..


Stuck  
  
*yawn*  
  
Mitsuo woke slowly, even though the clock beside him was blaring. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and crawled over to it, noticing as he got closer that it seemed to be quite a bit bigger than he was. He blinked, then looked at what he was crawling on. It was his pillow, but it was quite a few times bigger than he was. Realization crept over him and he let out a chibi-like squeal.  
  
He turned his head to see Hasunama sleeping peacefully, facing him. He hurried over and stood in front of Hasunama's face, shouting protests.   
  
"Hasunama! Wake up, it didn't wear off! Wake UP!" Mitsuo pounced on his face and began to tug on his cheek.  
  
Hasunama opened one eye and briefly saw the chibi Mitsuo before quickly sitting up straight in bed, throwing Mitsuo off of his face and down to the very edge of the bed. Mitsuo clung to the covers as he started to slide off the edge.  
  
"HASUNAMA!"  
  
Now realizing what had happened, Hasunama quickly rescued Mitsuo from falling, and sat down with him on the bed, holding him in his hands. Mitsuo was panicked.  
  
"Hasunamaaa~ what are we going to do?" Mitsuo realized that there was no way he could fit in his school uniform, even if he did want to go to school today.  
  
Hasunama thought for a second, then petted Mitsuo's head with his index finger. "Don't worry Mitsuo, like I said last night, if it didn't wear off I'll carry you to school in my pocket. I'll get your work, and you can listen to how to do it from inside my pocket, and when we get home, we can do it together. All right?"  
  
Mitsuo huffed, then pouted. "But Hasunama, what if it *never* wears off? What will we do if it never wears off? My teachers will wonder where I am, and..AND what about my parents? What about the class? Ooh, what about Ichi-san?"  
  
Hasunama tilted his head at how exciting he was getting, and found it incredibly cute. "Well, let's look at the box again, Mitsuo. Maybe it says something on there about the effects, but I'm sure I read 12 hours."  
  
Hasunama snatched up Mitsuo and dropped him in his pajama pocket. Mitsuo poked his head out of the top and watched as Hasunama entered the kitchen, hopping out of his pocket when he got close enough to the box on the counter. He landed safely beside it and crawled on top of it, reading the instructions on the box.  
  
Hasunama watched curiously, and was startled when Mitsuo let out another chibi-like cry.  
  
"HASUNAMA! This says 32 hours! Not 12!!" Mitsuo gestured for Hasunama to look at the box. "Look, see!!! This, this is a THREE!" Mitsuo acted as if he was going to faint.  
  
Hasunama chuckled. "Calm down Mitsuo..that's still not long..it's all ready been 12 hours, hasn't it? That leaves just under a day. It'll be fine." Hasunama patted his head and put him back in his pocket.  
  
"How can you say that Hasunama? You're not three inches tall!"  
  
"I apologize Mitsuo, I didn't think it would put you in so much grief.."  
  
Mitsuo sighed, not wanting to hurt Hasunama's feelings. "It's all right Hasunama. I suppose riding around in your pocket for a day will be an adventure!"  
  
Hasunama chuckled. It would be a bit of an adventure. He walked over to the bed and sat Mitsuo on it.  
  
"Well Mitsuo, I don't believe you'd have to take a bath, since you did last night in that teacup. But I have to take one, so I'll be back out in a second all right? Don't get into any trouble, I'd never be able to find you." He chuckled as a worried expression came over Mitsuo's face and patted Mitsuo's head, then headed into the bathroom.  
  
"Ooh, what am I supposed to do now?" Mitsuo fell back against the covers, staring up at the ceiling. It looked like it was miles away. "I wonder what excuse Hasunama is going to come up with for my absence today."  
  
He sat there on the bed a few moments, wondering what possibilities this could open up. He smiled to himself, thinking this might not be that bad after all. A small smile spread over his face as Hasunama stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, all ready dressed and ready for school.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Mitsuo?"  
  
Mitsuo smiled widely. "I guess, is it all right if I go in my pajamas then?"  
  
Hasunama chuckled. "Of course. No one is going to see you, anyway."  
  
Mitsuo smiled sweetly and clambered onto Hasunama's hand, clutching his thumb as he lifted him to his pocket, and then climbed into his pocket, poking his head out the top.  
  
"Now remember Mitsuo, you won't be able to poke your head out like that all day."  
  
Mitsuo sighed. "I know." He slid himself into a sitting position and pressed his face against the front of Hasunama's pocket. "Hey, Hasunama! Your pocket is a little see-through! I can barely see...umm..I think that's the doorknob!"  
  
Hasunama chuckled and opened the door, shutting it behind him as he began walking to the subway station.  
  
Hasunama smiled at the small noises Mitsuo made from inside his pocket. He briefly wondered what it was like to be that small, but the thought didn't last long for he was at the subway.  
  
He whispered, "Mitsuo, be careful and don't fall out of my pocket. The subway can be rough sometimes, and if I lose you, I'll never be able to find you."  
  
Mitsuo whimpered and gathered little handfuls of fabric, clutching them in his hands. He tried not to make any noise as Hasunama was jostled around with all the people getting on and off the subway. Finally it was their stop. Hasunama got off the subway and headed up the stairs. They weren't far from the school, and it only took Hasunama a few minutes to reach it.  
  
"Are you all right Mitsuo?" Hasunama opened his locker and got out his books for his first class.  
  
"Fine!" Mitsuo peered through the fabric of Hasunama's school uniform. "Eh, Hasunama! Your locker is really messy!!"  
  
Hasunama closed it quickly, blinking down at Mitsuo. "I have poor organizational skills."  
  
This caused Mitsuo to burst into a fit of laughter, and Hasunama had to duck into a bathroom to calm him down, afraid that someone would hear him. All the sudden the bell rang. Time for class.  
  
Hasunama took his seat quietly, getting his books and papers ready to take notes. The teacher came in and began to lecture, and Mitsuo settled in for another boring day at school. Why not cause a little excitement?  
  
Mitsuo stifled a giggle as he shifted around in Hasunama's pocket. This caused Hasunama to shift as well. Mitsuo thought, and he got an idea. He turned toward Hasunama's body, and began to rub Hasunama's chest.  
  
Hasunama squirmed, determined not to laugh. He whispered in a harsh tone, "Mitsuo what are you doing?"  
  
Mitsuo didn't answer. Instead he increased the rate and area of his tickling. Hasunama bit his lip. Mitsuo giggled a small giggle, and kept tickling Hasunama.  
  
Hasunama couldn't stand it anymore. He burst into a fit of giggles, earning him stares from the rest of the class and a scold from the teacher.  
  
"Mr. Hasunama, please stand outside."  
  
Hasunama gathered his books and papers and went and stood outside. He opened his pocket and snatched Mitsuo, who was now laughing uncontrollably. He growled lightly.  
  
"What's the big idea?"  
  
Mitsuo laughed. "I'm sorry Hasunama, I got really bored."  
  
Hasunama shook his head and returned Mitsuo to his pocket. He had a fleeting thought which startled him. 'You better be glad I love you.' He looked down at Mitsuo, who was still giggling. He smiled.  
  
Next class, he sighed. "Mitsuo, we both have English, so you better pay attention." Mitsuo, who was only just now getting over his giggle fit, nodded and smiled up at Hasunama. Hasunama returned the smile.  
  
Hasunama took his seat and got out his materials. *hic* He blinked and looked around. *hic, hic* His eyes went wide with realization. Mitsuo had the hiccups.  
  
He whispered, "Mitsuo, hold your breath!"  
  
A few seconds later, *hic*.  
  
Hasunama groaned as the teacher came in started her lecture. He tried to take notes, ignoring the glances he got from his fellow students. After about 10 minutes of the constant hiccuping, Mrs. Akunari turned from the chalkboard.  
  
"Mr. Hasunama, would you like a drink of water?"  
  
Hasunama blushed and nodded, quickly getting up from his seat and going outside to the water fountain.  
  
"Mitsuo, do you need a drink?"  
  
"*hic* Ye.. *hic* ..s! *hic* Please!"  
  
Hasunama shook his head and took Mitsuo out of his pocket, holding the button down and lifting Mitsuo on his hand so he could reach the stream of water. Smirking, he got an idea, and moved his hand forward, drenching Mitsuo's head.  
  
"Hasunamaaa~!"  
  
Hasunama laughed. It was so cute when Mitsuo got mad at him.  
  
Mitsuo just stood there and dripped, his tiny arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Hasunama chuckled and went into the bathroom, getting a paper towel to dry Mitsuo off as best he could.  
  
The rest of the day followed suit, and ended quickly. The subway ride home was a bit rougher than before, because people were anxious to get home and rest, but Mitsuo managed not to fall out of Hasunama's pocket.  
  
When they got to their house, Mitsuo made Hasunama drop him on the bed first thing.  
  
"Hasunama, I can't believe that you actually chalk dusted me. I looked like a tiny ghost!"  
  
Hasunama laughed. "Yes well, what you did in math class was entirely unappropriate."  
  
Mitsuo giggled. "I thought you wanted your nipple pierced! It couldn't have hurt worse than that."  
  
Hasunama shook his head and took off his tie. This was going to be an interesting night. 


End file.
